


9th of December! Written in the Stars. A Frostiron Fic

by MarshmallowFictionVision



Series: Advent Fan Work Fest 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Drabble, Drunk Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFictionVision/pseuds/MarshmallowFictionVision
Summary: Tony Stark might have gotten a bit drunk whist stargazing on the roof of his tower. Not drunk in a bad way, just in the way that he is deciding to wonder how many Aliens are out there, and attempting to guess where things were. What will happen when a rather intoxicated Tony ends up being visited by one such 'Alien' who very much misses him?





	9th of December! Written in the Stars. A Frostiron Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realise it is no longer December but I am determined to finish this series no matter what. So art and fics will be coming out in all sorts of weird orders, more info in the series discription. I just want to thank you all for your support it has been amazing and everyone who has read or seen one of these works has always brightened my day so I want to do my best to finish it for all of you. Hope you still enjoy this dispite the Christmasy stuff! <3

“It's always lovely to look up at the stars, a whisky in my hand, on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Manhattan.” Tony spoke aloud, to no one. This particular habit had started after he engineered all of his robots and his AI Jarvis to respond to and understand him. Seen as he would have to speak to them for that function to have a point, the billionaire got used to talking when no humans were around. Also what's the point in hiding your thoughts when your AI can record them all for you if you say them aloud. He relaxes back into his lounger and sips at his whisky, pleased that the light of the buildings around and below him wasn't disrupting his view of the stars. After all, what's the point in having a massive tower if you can't stargaze on top of it.

 

Tony spends a short while pointing out all the constellations that are currently visible, to himself, smiling at some of his favorites. But then he decides to turn his attention to random stars. Those not included in Earth’s constellations. “Are they lonely?” He wonders aloud as he takes another sip of Whiskey. Upon realising what he just asked he chuckles to himself, how drunk was he right now? After a moment he concludes; “Very” and laughs to himself again. “So, drunk me,” Tony announces loudly, “How many more aliens do we think are out there?” He begins gesturing randomly at the stars and yelling random guesses at alien species names. “Who's gonna invade next huh!?” He chuckles to himself. “We'll be ready by the way!” Yep, he was beyond drunk.

 

Slowly, Tony began to relax back into his lounger, and just enjoy the sights. It was a lovely evening, rather warm, but the skies were clearer than they had been in days. Even the dimmest stars were visible to the naked eye. As a ‘Connoisseur of Design’ Tony appreciated the patterns formed purely by our chance position in the Universe. Eventually his gaze happens upon a brilliantly bright star, possibly brighter than all the others in the night sky. Or perhaps it only appeared so due to how intently he was staring at it. “Where are you? What are you?” He stared for a while longer before frowning a little, lost in the confusion of his own mind. “Could you be Asgard? Just a thought. But, I wonder.”

 

Those thoughts and wondering were interrupted as suddenly the light from that star became brighter. Colours seemed to be streaming out from it, and, straight towards Tony. “Oh shit!” He tries to duck and shield himself only to fall off of his lounger as the beam hits the top of his tower right behind him. He shifts to stare at the beam as it rushes down onto the tower, fear filling his once wondrous mind. After what seemed like forever the light finally lifted, revealing a smirking figure.

 

“Must I always catch you in such states, My dear Anthony Stark?”

 

The smooth, cool voice was unmistakable. “L-Loki? Wha-” Tony ran out of words. Obviously he was eased by Loki's presence, but the shock amongst his drunkenness still had him stuttering. The Demigod smirked once more before leaning down close to him.

 

“Stuttering my sweet Midgardian? Did my entrance really frighten you so?” 

 

Tony could have smacked him then and there if he wasn't still struggling to stay calm. He pulls himself back up to sit on his lounger. “I love you Lokes, but you can be a right ass sometimes.” They both laugh before Loki sits and kisses his lover.

 

“I missed you too my dear Anthony.” He glances at the drink still in Tony's hand with disdain before snapping his fingers and disappearing it entirely.

 

“Hey! Oh come on Loki! It was only one!” Loki sighs.

 

“You know I don't like it if you drink whilst I am away. You poison yourself Anthony.” Tony allows himself to relax again, leaning softly on the Asgardian’s chest. He glances at the burned circle on his tower's roof and tuts jokingly.

 

“Look at that Lokes. What have you done to my tower? You going to do anything about that?” The God of Mischief merely chuckles.

 

“No. Is there a reason I should my love?” Now it was Tony's turn to smirk.

 

“Well then I might have to charge you for the damage.” Loki's gaze becomes seductive, turning Tony's smirk into a gasp.

 

“Oh and what would you charge me my darling?” The Demigod’s hand drifts to caress and rest upon the blue light of his boyfriend's Arc Reactor, drawing a soft moan from the man. “We should discuss these things once you are sober Anthony.” He whimpers but Loki chuckles and changes the subject, a punishment for him drinking. “So, might I ask love, what on Midgard are you doing up here? On the roof of your tower, with a lounger?”

 

“Oh!” Tony giggles a little. “I was stargazing, and yelling at random aliens, I think.” This earns him a hearty laugh from Loki and he blushes bright red.

 

“Yelling hmm? Well I mentioned it mainly because when I asked Heimdall to check on you before I came down he was shocked. Told me you were staring right at me.” He chuckles softly. “I was flattered, but shocked as well.” Loki could tell from Tony's dumbfounded expression he was just as shocked.

 

“Well I was, one of the stars, it seemed really bright to me. I, wondered to myself if it was Asgard. It was? But not only that it was you specifically?” The Midgardian’s heart was singing. Never before had he felt so certain about a relationship. But when you manage to stare at your lover in the stars. Surely that's a sign. Right? Loki kisses him again to break his thought trance.

 

“I love you Anthony. Why don't we stargaze together. I can point some things out for you?” Tony smiled broadly.

 

“Yes, please yes, I would love that.” They cuddle for a while before Loki lays them down on the lounger and begins pointing out certain stars and planetary systems to Tony, who listens intently. Loki's own heart swells when his Anthony manages to point out Asgard with no aid. He too believes it is a sign they were meant for each other. That it was ‘written in the stars’ as some may put it.

 

However, even Tony Stark's mortal mind could only take so much information at one time, and so gradually he began to slip into sleep. Loki let him, happy that his love felt comfortable enough to do so in his arms. The Demigod conjures a cozy blanket for the two of them, as they drift to sleep beneath the stars.


End file.
